My Pharaoh Slave
by Akikee
Summary: Yami Yuugi is happy with his life. But when he offended a certain Tomb Robber just because of a stupid misunderstanding, his life turned hell when our dearest Tomb Robber asked for an outrageous payback... Darkshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: Yay! Another darkshipping story from me. Please read and review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

The Sun rose above the horizon. A warm golden glow spread across the land.

A perfect day, thought Yami Yuugi as he yawned and stretched his arms. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Yami Yuugi went over to the window and looked out. Such a beautiful day…

After washing his face, Yami Yuugi changed into his school uniform and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

" Morning Grampa. Morning Yuugi," Yami Yuugi said cheerfully.

" Good morning," replied Grampa and Yuugi as Yami Yuugi settled down on hid chair and started wolfing down his bread.

" It's a good day today, isn't it?" Yuugi said.

" Yes. It's definitely a good day. I can't wait to see everyone," Yami Yuugi replied.

" _**Really**_?" Yuugi asked innocently.

" Okay. Not everyone. Not that Tomb Robber or the always-talking-about-friendship Anzu," Yami Yuugi admitted.

" Then so _**unlucky**_ for you, yami. Don't you remember we're having art lessons with Ryou, Malik, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Kaiba and Anzu?" Yuugi said, trying hard to remember who else was on the list.

" Yeah, but I'm not going to let those two spoil my perfect Monday morning," Yami Yuugi snorted as he washed his hands and went to wear his shoes.

" If you say so," Yuugi gave a sigh and went to wear his shoes too.

After wearing their shoes, Yami Yuugi and Yuugi grabbed their schoolbags, and said in unison, " Goodbye Grampa". With that, they headed for school.

~~~ On The Way To School~~~

Yami Yuugi and Yuugi had met Ryou and Yami Bakura on their way to school. Well, it was their daily routine actually.

Once met up with each other, Yuugi and Ryou started their chitchatting. Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura on the other hand were ignoring each other as usual.

" Do you think the atmosphere is a bit cold? Yuugi whispered to Ryou.

" The atmosphere between those two is _**always**_ cold," Ryou snorted.

Shrugging, Yuugi changed the topic to their homework.

" So Pharaoh, how are you doing with your midget hikari?" Yami Bakura smirked.

There he goes again, thought Yami Yuugi. He's always insulting Yuugi.

Turning to face Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi forced a smile.

" Oh, we were doing _**perfectly**_ fine," Yami Yuugi replied. " How are you? _**Still**_ picking locks and stealing other people's valuables?"

Yami Bakura scowled before thinking hard. After a few seconds, he gave his usual malicious grin.

" I just _**can't**_ wait for today's art lesson," he mocked and walked ahead.

This time, it was Yami Yuugi's turn to scowl. He's good in every subject. English, Mathematics, Chemistry, Biology, he's got straight A's for all these subjects. But when it came to Art, he has got all the artistic talent of a _**duck**_. He can't draw, paint, or do the simplest, colour. He'll mess up everything when it came to art lessons, and he simply hates it.

Yami Yuugi was in an extremely dark mood when he reached the classroom. Yami Bakura was extremely smug the whole day. He could simply imagine what havoc the Pharaoh will cause.

The worst thing in Yami Yuugi's life had happened. As Yami Bakura and Yami Malik kept talking to each other, their teacher had decided to separate both of them. Yami Bakura was to sit with Yami Yuugi while Yami Malik was to sit with Jounouchi.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura stared at each other with utter disgust.

" Teacher! I don't want to sit with Bakura!" Yami Yuugi protested.

But the teacher was oblivious to Yami Yuugi's pleas and continued with the lesson. Growling angrily, Yami Yuugi moved his books away from Yami Bakura and started taking down his notes.

" Hey, I don't bite," Yami Bakura said as he moved closer to Yami Yuugi, clearly enjoying Yami Yuugi's disgusted expression.

" Buzz off, or suffer my wrath," Yami Yuugi threatened.

Smiling playfully, Yami Bakura took Yami Yuugi's notebook and flipped through it, yawning in the process.

" So boring," Yami Bakura said.

" Hey! Give it back!" Yami Yuugi cried, trying to snatch the book back.

" What are the both of you doing? One more word and you two will get out of my class and have detention!" the teacher yelled.

Glaring hard at Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi can't think of anything worst than sitting beside Yami Bakura. Well, he clearly didn't know this was just the beginning…

The long awaited art lesson had finally come! And what's more, it's a two-hour lesson. Yami Yuugi groaned and dreaded for their art teacher to come to their classroom.

" Hey Pharaoh. Guess what are we doing today?" Yami Bakura whispered suddenly, right in Yami Yuugi's left ear.

This spooked Yami Yuugi so much as it was a complete shock having Yami Bakura so close to him that his elbow automatically dug itself hard into Yami Bakura's ribs.

Yami Bakura's eyes widened in pain as he doubled over.

" I'm sorry!" Yami Yuugi cried as Yami Bakura glared at him murderously.

Yami Bakura stood up from his seat and grabbed Yami Yuugi by his collar, lifting him up from the ground, his fist raised, dangerously close to Yami Yuugi's face.

" Bakura! What are you doing? Put Atemu down!" a familiar voice sounded.

Yami Yuugi turned his head towards his rescuer, his eyes full of gratitude. His most hated art teacher had saved him.

Muttering curses and oaths, Yami Bakura pushed Yami Yuugi back to his seat.

" It's not over yet, Pharaoh," he hissed as he sat down, his eyes full of venom.

Gulping nervously, Yami Yuugi turned away from Yami Bakura. It's not his fault! If Yami Bakura had not whispered in his ear and freaked him out, he would not have jabbed him in the ribs!

" Today, we'll do some painting. You can paint whatever you wan, but please give a description of your work. Now, get ready your stuff," the art teacher said and sat at his desk.

Everyone stated to get their brushes out eagerly, spreading newspapers over their tables. Yami Yuugi took his cup and went to get some water.

" Yami, are you alright? What happened just now?"

Yami Yuugi turned and saw that it was Yuugi and Ryou, standing at the basin. Sighing, he explained what had happened.

After hearing that, Ryou gave an apologetic smile.

" Sorry. Kura had always been in a bad mood recently. I guess it's because I've forced him to do the chores that he got all restless and annoyed. Can you forgive him?" Ryou asked.

Smiling, Yami Yuugi nodded. Well, it's not as if Yami Bakura was going to kill him or something right? After getting his cup of water, Yami Yuugi went to get some paint from the teacher's table. Soon, both his hands were occupied with water and paint.

Noting that the paint was filled to the brim, Yami Yuugi kept his eyes on the paint and water, Yami Yuugi did not notice that Anzu's leg was stuck out in front of him.

At that moment, Yami Yuugi was walking cautiously. The next moment, he tripped over Anzu's le and fell straight ahead, knocking the person in front of him down on the ground and landed on him. He caught a familiar sight of white hair and thought to himself how _**lucky**_ he was to knock into Ryou instead of Yami Bakura.

When Yami Yuugi fell, the cup of water and paint was still in his hands, but now, they were gone… Glancing up, he saw the paint up in the air, slowly landing on Ryou and himself. Yuugi and Ryou were staring at him in complete shock.

Wait a moment. If Ryou was with Yuugi, who was this beneath him?

Crash! Both Yami Yuugi and the person beneath him were coloured. Water and paint were dripping down on Yami Yuugi's golden bangs that he had to use his sleeve to wipe them away.

" Grr… PHARAOH!" came a roar from under Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi froze. That voice is _**painfully**_ familiar…

_**Author's notes: Here is chapter one! How was it? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Thank you to all my previous reviewers! I truly appreciate your reviews! Here's chapter two. Read and review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

~~~ Last time ~~~

" _Grr… PHARAOH!" came a roar from under Yami Yuugi._

_Yami Yuugi froze. That voice was painfully familiar…_

~~~ Present ~~~

Yami Bakura's face was livid. His white hair was now in the color of blue, green, yellow and red, making him look like a complete idiotic clown.

" I…I…I'm sorry!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed as he moved himself away from Yami Bakura.

The duo was making a scene in front of the whole class. Everybody was shocked, looking at Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura with their jaws dropped. Somewhere in their mind, they knew that Yami Yuugi is in deep shit.

Kaiba was the only one in the class not looking at them, and Yami Malik's facial expression was a _**million miles**_ away from shock. Instead, he looked extremely…excited.

" SORRY MY FOOT!" Yami Bakura yelled as he grabbed Yami Yuugi by his hair and tried to strangle him.

" Kura! Stop that!" Ryou cried, alarmed that Yami Bakura would actually strangle the Pharaoh in front of the whole class.

Their art teacher, too, jumped into the scene.

" Bakura! Stop! You'll kill Atemu!" he shouted, trying to free Yami Bakura's hands from Yami Yuugi's neck.

Yami Yuugi turned blue in the face. He waved his hands wildly and kicked his legs madly in all directions. That stupid art teacher is definitely _**not**_ helping him by pressing hard on Yami Bakura's hands, thinking that that might free that stupid Tomb Robber's hands away from his throat. He's going to die! He needs oxygen! Oxygen! Oxy-

His foot somehow hit something soft and the hands on his neck had loosened. He saw blood on his hands and in between his nails. Looking at his foot, he knew who he had kicked, and it'd certainly a bad omen for him…

" Argh! Pharaoh! You are so DEAD!" Yami Bakura cried as he clutched his stomach, the spot where Yami Yuugi had kicked.

" I did not mean it! I did not did it on purpose! I did not-"

" SHUT UP WITH YOUR CRAP!"

Soon, Yami Bakura was chasing Yami Yuugi all over the classroom. Yami Yuugi was running like a chicken with its head chopped off, banging into tables and chairs. Paint was splattered all around the classroom.

" STOP!" the art teacher roared.

Everybody froze at his or her position. Looking at the art teacher, Yami Yuugi knew he's in deep water…

*****************

" What do you two think you're doing?" the principal bellowed, pointing at Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

Well, shortly after their art teacher had roared at them, the principal barged in and saw the always fighting duo, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura fighting again, so he had no choice but to drag them into his office.

Yami Bakura snorted uninterestedly and stared at the familiar portraits on the wall. He could simply remember every detail of this room. He had come into this room with the Pharaoh so _**many**_ times that he lost count of them.

" You!" the principal yelled, pointing at Yami Bakura, " don't daydream! How many times must I tell you not to get violence and start killing your classmates? And you!" the principal pointed at the yawning Yami Yuugi, " you should at least try to settle the problem in a _**more civilized way**_ instead of kicking your classmate and scratching your art teacher in the process!"

Yami Yuugi stared at his nails. So this was where the blood had come from. Looking up, he saw Yami Bakura looking at him. If Yami Bakura was staring at him, he could simply ignore him. But Yami Bakura was glaring at him in a murderous way somehow…in a way that reminded him of how the murderers in the TV programs stare at their victims…

Gulping, Yami Yuugi turned his attention back to the ranting principal…

" Yami, you should really learn how to protect yourself. You should learn some martial arts or something," Yuugi said.

Yami Yuugi sighed. He had earned himself a week of detention with the Tomb Robber. What did that damn principal had said? " You two should learn how to communicate with each other" well, that's how _**he**_ put it, but deep inside, Yami Yuugi had the suspicions that the principal just wanted to put him and the Tomb Robber together and see both of them kill each other. Like this, he would finally have the peace he wanted so much.

" I can't imagine the horror! A week of detention with that Tomb Robber? I would rather die!" Yami Yuugi lamented.

" It's not as if I wanted to have detention with you," a voice from behind said.

Yuugi and Ryou were planning to go to Ryou's apartment to do their project work. Yami Bakura scowled and said something about a certain midget contaminating his air. Yami Yuugi decided to go straight back to the Game Shop, so they separated and went to their respective destinations.

Once Yami Yuugi reached the Game shop, he threw his school bag onto the couch. Grampa was not home. After eating an apple, he decided it's time to bathe. He simply couldn't stand the dirty school uniform he was wearing.

Placing his Millennium Puzzle on the table, Yami Yuugi saw Yuugi's project book on his table. It's probably that Yuugi had forgotten to take it away. Maybe I'll send it back to Yuugi later, Yami Yuugi thought. Glad that he could finally get rid of his dirty uniform, Yami Yuugi undressed quickly and get unto the shower.

Warm water sprayed on him, making him feel refreshed and exhilarated. That's what that had always cheered him up. A shower…

Crank. A large sound interrupted his train of thoughts. Someone was getting into his room by his window! Yami Yuugi turned the tap off immediately and grabbed for his towel. The person outside was extremely careful to mask his footsteps, but Yami Yuugi could still hear it.

Without even drying himself, Yami Yuugi put on his fresh set of clothes and cautiously opened the bathroom door. A familiar figure with black trench coat was seen in front of his table. The white hair was so familiar that Yami Yuugi could even recognize the person even if he had completely lost his memory.

Yami Bakura was fingering the Millennium Puzzle. Clutched in his left hand was a thin notebook. So after all this months, the Tomb Robber had finally decided to steal my Millennium Puzzle! Yami Yuugi thought.

He looked around for a weapon. Just right beside him was his extra thick hard-covered dictionary. He could use it against Yami Bakura. No matter how strong Yami Bakura is, his skull would not survive such a heavy blow.

Walking stealthily, Yami Yuugi approached Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura seemed to be too engrossed in the Millennium Puzzle that he did not notice Yami Yuugi behind him. Bracing himself, Yami Yuugi raised the dictionary high up, ready to knock Yami Bakura out cold.

Drip-drop…drip-drop…

The water on Yami Yuugi's hair dripped on the floor. Yami Bakura immediately turned over. Cursing, Yami Yuugi launched himself forward and hit Yami Bakura hard with the dictionary.

Luckily, Yami Bakura raised his hands up in defense quick enough to block the first blow.

" What the. Pharaoh! What do you think you're-" Yami Bakura's luck went out.

Yami Yuugi had hit him hard on the head with the dictionary, knocking him unconscious.

Blood could be seen. It dyed Yami Bakura's snowy white hair to deep crimson. Dropping down the dictionary, Yami Yuugi rushed for the phone. He dialed Ryou's number.

" Hello. Who is this?" came Yuugi's voice. " Are you looking for Ryou?"

" Yuugi! Bakura is-"

" Oh! Bakura! Had he found my project book?" Yuugi asked cheerfully.

" Huh? Project book… Isn't he here to steal the…" Yami Yuugi dropped the phone.

In Yami Bakura's left hand clutched Yuugi's project book…

" OH SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE SO DEAD!"

* * *

Yami Yuugi had dragged Yami Bakura to his bed after much effort. He had called for Yuugi and Ryou to come to the Game Shop immediately.

Thinking back, Yami Yuugi felt really stupid. After he had known what Yami Bakura's true intention is, he was hysterical. He even screamed in the phone for Yuugi to arrive immediately.

" Hey, are you awake?" Yami Yuugi said to the unconscious Yami Bakura, shaking him. He could see that Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring had done a good job healing him, but he can't be sure if Yami Bakura will be all right.

Sitting down on his bed beside Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi leaned closer to Yami Bakura and slowly carried his head and tilted it to the back to see if the bleeding have stopped. Looking at the red and white hair, Yami Yuugi smiled. If only h have a camera now. Like this, he could show Yami Bakura how terrible he looked.

A soft tinkling could be heard. Yami Yuugi frowned. It was the Ring. It was on Yami Bakura's chest, glowing, indicating that it was still healing Yami Bakura. Raising a finger, Yami Yuugi slowly touched the Ring.

A warm glow spread from his finger to his whole body. This reminded Yami Yuugi of the Millennium Ring's previous master, one of his most trusted priests. Sighing, Yami Yuugi pushed the thoughts about his past away.

He was quite surprised that Yami Bakura would actually not steal the Millennium Puzzle even though no one was there to guard it. Maybe he _**did**_ change, Yami Yuugi thought.

Yami Yuugi didn't know why, but his fingers started moving on their own, stroking Yami Bakura's hair gently. It felt so soft, only that the blood made it king of sticky. He did not realise just how Yami Bakura looked back then.

Snowy white hair framing the beautiful face, Yami Bakura simply looked gorgeous. Now that he's unconscious, Yami Yuugi could see that the usual cruel expression wasn't there. Instead, Yami Bakura's hard expression was softened, making him look more irresistibly beautiful.

Maybe that's how he looked actually. A bit of a smug smirk on his face, but still beautiful. Those full lips and the magnificent brown eyes…

Ack. What am I thinking of? Yami Yuugi thought, still cradling Yami Bakura's head in his arms. But those magnetic brown eyes really captured him. _**So**_ wide, _**so**_ beautiful, _**so**_ charming… Wait. Now this is _**seriously**_ getting creepy. _**How could an unconscious person be staring at you? **_

_**Author's notes: That's all for this chapter! Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are great! Here is chapter three. Sorry for the long delay, because I've got Band practices to attend to, and since it's holiday, my grandparents came to visit, and I've got to bring them around. Please enjoy this chapter and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

~~~ Yami Bakura's point of view ~~~

Ahh…the feeling of someone stroking my hair so softly…no one ever done that for me because I'll usually kill that person before he could even come as close as a feet to me. Though my vision is still a bit blurry, I could make out a pair of beautiful crimson eyes…the most beautiful eyes in the universe…

As my vision clears, I could see a pale face…golden bangs in front of that pair of crimson eyes. No, I want to see the eyes. I slowly reach out my hand and tried to sweep the bangs away from those magnetic eyes, but my hand hurts. Thanks to the pain, I finally got back my sense of sight, and to my utmost horror, I found myself in the Pharaoh's arms, and _**he**_ was stroking _**my hair**_! And I _**liked**_ that feeling?!

~~~ Normal point of view ~~~

" Get your hands off me, Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura hissed and tried to swat Yami Yuugi with his hands. But the moment he moved it, he immediately gasped in pain. " Argh! My arm! Stupid Pharaoh! Why did you hit me so hard with that awful book? Argh! My head!"

Startled, Yami Yuugi jumped off the bed and crashed into the bedside table awkwardly.

" Serves you right," Yami Bakura muttered as he tried to push himeself up from the bed. But his left arm, the arm that Yami Yuugi had hit with the dictionary, seemed to be broken.

Getting up painfully, Yami Yuugi asked worriedly, " Are you alright?"

Slowly turning his head towards Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura gave an extremely sweet smile.

" Oh yes, my Pharaoh. If you would call a person with a broken arm and a wounded head fine. Maybe, I'll be absolutely fine AFTER I KILL YOU!" he yelled.

Ignoring the pain in his arm and head, Yami Bakura grabbed a shocked Pharaoh's arm and pushed him on the bed. Next, he pounced on him and stretched out his arm, strangling Yami Yuugi.

" He…hel…" Yami Yuugi choked, thrashing his arms around wildly, then finally got hold of Yami Bakura's hair, and began pulling them mercilessly.

Giving a loud cry, Yami Bakura's hands immediately went to his head, releasing Yami Yuugi.

" YOU!" Yami Bakura roared. " First, you injured my head, then now you want to rub salt on my wound!"

Without warning, Yami Bakura made a grab for Yami Yuugi's neck again, but just as he was doing so, Yami Yuugi turned away, resulting in Yami Bakura grabbing the thin fabric he was wearing.

There was a horrible sound of cloth tearing. Yami Bakura was holding on to a piece of cloth. Looking down, he found himself staring at the pale, smooth chest of Yami Yuugi.

Shrieking madly, Yami Yuugi kicked Yami Bakura in return, but obviously, he made the wrong move.

" My ribs!" Yami Bakura groaned as he fell flat on Yami Yuugi.

" Get away!" Yami Yuugi screeched, trying to push Yami Bakura away from him, but it seemed that Yami Bakura was just too heavy for him.

Seeing his chance, Yami Bakura pinned both of Yami Yuugi arms above his head and cried, " I won't get up! You hurt me so much! Now I'm going to squash you to death!"

Just then, the door burst opened. In came Yuugi and Ryou together with two identical Egyptians behind them. They were all gawking at the pair on the bed.

" Sorry for the interruption!" Yami Malik cackled. " Gee. I didn't know you two were a pair."

" Shut the hell up and get him away from me!" Yami Yuugi yelled underneath Yami Bakura, only earning himself a few more giggles from Yuugi and Ryou.

" With pleasure, my Pharaoh," Yami Malik said mockingly as he gently pulled Yami Bakura away from Yami Yuugi.

" Let me go! Let me squash him! Let me- ARGH!" Yami Bakura yelled, clutching his ribs.

" I think we're _**still**_ going to the hospital," Malik sighed to Yuugi and Ryou as they made their way out of Yami Yuugi's room, thinking why Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura always have to fight with each other, leaving Yami Malik teasing Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi…

~~~ At The Hospital~~~

" WHAT?! You mean this stupid bandaging cost me eighty bucks? It's absolutely daylight robbery!" Yami Bakura yelled at the doctors and nurses.

" Mister, please speak softly. We did not just help you with the bandaging of your wounds. We too apply anti-septic cream for you and check for any broken ribs for you," the doctor said reasonably.

" You call yourselves doctors who help the poor and unfortunate who are injured? You're worst than me! At least I steal _**secretly**_ instead of robbing the poor citizens off their money in _**broad daylight**_!" Yami Bakura roared back, only earning himself a few bemused glares from the doctors and nurses around him.

" Sorry doctor. He's a bit not too right after being hit in the head," Ryou said as he paid the medical fees and pulled Yami Bakura away.

" Remember! I'll come back for you and take revenge!" Yami Bakura screeched as he was being pulled out of the hospital.

" Are you alright now? Look, I can pay for the medical fees, or you can tell me to do anything for you as repayment. I'm really sorry," Yami Yuugi said to Yami Bakura.

Glaring at Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura repeated, " _**Anything**_?"

" Huh…yeah, anything."

" Hmm… Okay. Let me think about it," Yami Bakura smirked, lots of plans coming up in his mind immediately. He would make sure the Pharaoh regret what he had said.

Yami Malik pulled Yami Bakura to the back of the gang.

" What do you have in mind for dearest Pharaoh?" he asked.

" I'm still thinking," Yami Bakura groaned.

" You don't have much time to think. You still have lots of chores to do at home," Yami Malik said.

" Just shut up," Yami Bakura growled. If only he could push all those chores to someone else. If only… " Uh-huh! I know what to do now!"

" What?" Yami Malik queried eagerly.

Making sure that Yami Yuugi wasn't listening, Yami Bakura grinned and muttered his ultimate plan to the Tomb Keeper. A frown appear on Yami Malik's face, but it slowly faded away, and turned to a wicked smile…

~~~ At The Game Shop~~~

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and their yamis were all sitting in the living room chattering with one another.

" So Pharaoh, I've already thought of what I wanted you to do," Yami Bakura said as he winked at Yami Malik.

" What is it?" Yami Yuugi asked, having a good idea that whatever Yami Bakura had thought of wouldn't be anything fantastic.

The living room was totally soundless now. Everybody was looking at Yami Bakura.

" You will come and live in Ryou's apartment for a month and help with the chores. You are not allowed to go out on your own without my permission except for school of course, and you must obey every word I say. You will finish all the task I set for you perfectly, and I expect no errors in them alright?" Yami Bakura droned.

Slowly digesting what Yami Bakura had said, Yami Yuugi nodded his head, but not before long, realization struck him, and disbelief was clearly written on his face, only resulting in Yami Bakura's grin widening.

" So does that mean I'm going to be your slave for a month?" Yami Yuugi asked incredulously.

" To put it _**nicely**_, you're going to be _**my dog**_ for a month," Yami Bakura replied venomously, his eyes reflected a cruel gleam, and his grin was splitting from ear to ear…

_**Author's notes: How was the chapter? Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's notes: A thousand, million, billion, zillion apologies! I do know I had promised to update sooner, but I'm just too busy this past month. First year in Secondary school, so I've got lots of things to handle like making new friends and getting use to the environment. There's also a lot of homework, so very sorry to you readers! Here's chapter four (finally). Enjoy reading._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

~~~ Last Time ~~~

" To put it _**nicely**_, you're going to be _**my dog**_ for a month," Yami Bakura replied venomously, his eyes reflected a cruel gleam, and his grin was splitting from ear to ear…

~~~ Present Time ~~~

" I absolutely refuse it!" Yami Yuugi cried.

" Nah. No choice for you. You agreed to do anything, and here's what you've got. Now pack your stuff and follow me home. Remember. You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Come. To. This. Rundown. Game. Shop. Unless. You. Have. My. Permission. Understood?" Yami Bakura demanded.

Looking defeated, Yami Yuugi replied through gritted teeth, " Yes."

" It's ' Yes, master' to you," Yami Bakura mocked, clearly enjoying himself.

Clenching his fist, Yami Yuugi forced the words out of his mouth.

" Yes, master."

" Good. Let's go," Yami Bakura ordered and headed for the door.

" Do you think it's a good idea? My yami don't really do the house chores," Yuugi said worriedly to Ryou.

" I think they would be fine. Maybe they'll get along pretty well after this month," Ryou said hesitantly.

" Maybe," Malik replied darkly behind those two.

" Come on! Hurry up! I don't have the whole day!" came Yami Bakura's impatient call.

" I'm still packing my stuff," Yami Yuugi yelled from his room, and added a 'stupid fool' under his breath.

" Don't badmouth me! I can hear very clearly," Yami Bakura sang in a mocking tone, only making Yami Yuugi more irritated with him than ever.

Now after this incident, Yami Yuugi had really learnt that life can change in a matter of seconds, and the worst thing had yet happen so soon…

~~~ At Ryou Apartment ~~~

" Kura, there's no room for Yuugi's yami," Ryou said.

" So? He can sleep on the couch at the living room for all I care," Yami Bakura snorted.

" Kura, he's a guest," Ryou sighed.

" Corrections. He's my dog now," Yami Bakura replied smugly. " Imagine. The wise, noble Pharaoh of Egypt three thousand years ago now landed up as his worst enemy's dog."

" Hey! I can hear what you're saying alright!" Yami Yuugi hissed angrily.

" Shut up! I don't allow my dogs to speak without my permission!" Yami Bakura replied.

" Kura, stop calling Yuugi's yami your dog. It's rude," Ryou said.

" I like it," Yami Bakura chuckled.

Yami Yuugi began to open his mouth to argue, but Yami Bakura shot a glare at him. With no choice, he had to shut his mouth up.

" Kura, Yuugi's yami will sleep in your room. I'll get him a mattress, and that's final. No arguments, or I'll make you cough up the eighty bucks of your medical fees," Ryou said and went to get the spare mattress.

" Come here, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura hissed, pulling Yami Yuugi to a door. There was a broken sign that warned people off and several other signs with 'Dangerous', ' Keep Out' on them.

Opening the door, Yami Bakura pushed Yami Yuugi I and closed the door behind him.

" Certain rules to obey. I do not tolerate people messing up my stuff; so don't ever touch my things. Got that? Next, you will clean up this room everyday, starting from tomorrow. If I ever see a speck of dust, you better you better watch out," Yami Bakura said as he showed Yami Yuugi to a closet.

" You'll put your stuff here. After doing so, go and cook some dinner, I'm starving," Yami Bakura ordered as he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

Sticking his tongue out towards Yami Bakura, our dearest Pharaoh began unpacking his stuff. Looking around at the room, Yami Yuugi nearly fainted from shock. That stupid Tomb Robber wanted not a speck of dust in this room? Is he kidding? There were cobwebs at every corner Yami Yuugi can see, well, except Yami Bakura's bed, and the dust around the room looks as if it was there, unclean for nearly a few decades.

Looks like the Tomb Robber is really an untidy person, Yami Yuugi thought to himself. At that moment, Ryou came into the room.

Smiling apologetically, he said, " Sorry. My yami is extremely untidy, so his room is always like this.

" Never mind. I'll try and see what I can do," Yami Yuugi smiled, but deep inside, he knew it would be a complete nightmare to clean this room.

" I'm going out later, so can you manage with the dinner?" Ryou asked.

" I think so."

" Okay. If you need help, just call Kura. I'm going now," Ryou said and went out of the room. After a few minutes, Yami Yuugi heard the door close.

" Call Kura? You must be joking," Yami Yuugi muttered at the closed door.

After unpacking his stuff, Yami Yuugi found his way to the kitchen and see what he could do.

" I think I can fry some eggs. Yuugi said it's simple enough for me…" Yami Yuugi muttered to himself.

" But first of all, which is the oil?" Yami Yuugi mused…

_**Author's notes: Sorry for ending here. I actually, well, cannot use the computer, so that's all now. Please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: Hi, I'm back again! So sorry for not able to update sooner, even though I had promised to, because I'm very, very busy. I no longer have the carefree life I used to have last year… Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you so much to my reviewers! Love and hugs for you all. Please read and enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

There was a distance wail of help ringing in Yami Bakura's brain. What was that? Groaning frustratingly, Yami Bakura slowly got up from his bed and looked around.

He smelled something bad coming out from the kitchen to his left-ajar room door… What the hell? Was that Pharaoh too stupid to whip up a good meal? Idiot. But hey, isn't that the smell of something burning? Don't tell him that the Pharaoh decided to burn him to death?

Scrambling up from his bed and pulling the door open, Yami Bakura could hear what was going on more clearly outside in the kitchen.

When Yami Bakura got to the kitchen, his jaws almost fell apart when he saw Yami Yuugi taking the bottle of whiskey and pour the whole content into the sizzling oil…

Poosh! The whole pan was set aflame and this made Yami Yuugi even more panic.

" IDOIT! WHAT HAD YOU DONE??!!" Yami Bakura yelled as he rushed to the kitchen and pushed Yami Yuugi roughly aside as he took big wet rag from the sink and covered it over the pan after he had off the gas stove.

The fire had died down after a few moments, and steam and smoke could be seen.

Growling angrily, Yami Bakura turned his attention from the pan to Yami Yuugi who was trying his very best to sneak out of the kitchen without Yami Bakura's notice. But too bad for him, because Yami Bakura caught him by the arm, not allowing him to run off.

" Now, now. Dear Pharaoh, you have some explanations to make," Yami Bakura said as he pushed Yami Yuugi to the living room…

***

" It's true! I just got panic because of the sizzling of the oil and thought that that bottle with that liquid was actually water! I only wanted to cease the sizzling of the oil!" Yami Yuugi protested to Yami Bakura who was regarding him with a stop-lying-you-stupid-Pharaoh expression on his face.

" Tell me Pharaoh, have you _**ever**_ cooked?" Yami Bakura said as he sighed deeply.

" No."

" And you didn't say so?"

" You won't hear me out anyway," Yami Yuugi replied defiantly as he looked at his fingernails.

" I'm talking to you and I expect you to maintain eye contact," Yami Bakura snarled. What a stupid Pharaoh! He can't even cook?

" What if I choose not to? Anyway, I'm sick and tired of being treated like this! I've only agreed to help you out because of the injuries I've caused you. But now, seeing this situation, I want to quit! I'm out of here now!" Yami Yuugi shouted in reply and stood up, but was pulled down by Yami Bakura, pinned on the floor.

" I'm warning you. Don't you dare throw tantrums with me. You agreed to be my slave for a month and you will have to tolerate for this month. If not, you might just find your dear little hikari's lifeless form somewhere for exhibition," Yami Bakura said dangerously and smiled when he saw Yami Yuugi's shocked expression.

" So I might suggest you better control your royal temper before you do anything rash," Yami Bakura added as he leaned in closer to Yami Yuugi and hissed in his face.

Unnerved by the sudden closeness of Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi flushed a deep scarlet and immediately moved his head away from him. He could feel his heart beat quickening and only hoped that Yami Bakura won't notice anything.

But Yami Bakura had actually noticed it. The Pharaoh's heartbeat was quickening and his face was as red as tomatoes. Yami Bakura was quite embarrassed too. But he was better at masking his emotions, so he pushed himself up from Yami Yuugi and said, " You better think about what I've said."

After that, he practically ran to his room, hoping that Yami Yuugi had not noticed anything amiss in his reaction though.

What's wrong with me? There's no reason why I should run away when I'm not in the wrong! Yami Bakura thought to himself as he sat on his bed, pulling his pillow into weird angles. His stomach was growling and he was damn hungry. He was very sure that if he doesn't eat now, he'll just drop dead right now, in this very room. And it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Moreover, he does not want his tombstone to be engraved with " Died of hunger" as his cause of death.

Changing his clothes, Yami Bakura breathed in deeply and walked out of the room to Yami Yuugi and said, " Hey you. I'm going out for dinner. If you don't want to starve, you better follow me."

Blinking, Yami Yuugi said, " Huh?"

Yami Yuugi simply can't believe it! Just a moment ago, Yami Bakura was still barking like a mad dog. Now he actually asked him if he wanted to have his dinner. He should just decline his offer anyway. He wouldn't want to eat with that disgusting, self-centered Tomb Robber. But his stomach betrayed him anyway, letting out a loud groan…

***

" Where are we going?" Yami Yuugi asked as he looked at Yami Bakura taking a bicycle with him.

" The nearest shop that sells human meat," Yami Bakura replied monotonously. How dense could the Pharaoh get? He's so annoyingly! Didn't he just say that they were going out to eat? Of course they'll go to a restaurant to eat. If not, where else? The cemetery?

" It would be _**deeply appreciated**_ if you could just answer my question properly," Yami Yuugi pouted as he wears his shoes.

" Since when do I need to report everything I know to my slave? Now shut your mouth up, or _**I'll**_ shut it for you," Yami Bakura said as he mounts on his bicycle

" Hey! Why are you riding a bicycle? I thought we're going to take the subway, or at least the bus?" Yami Yuugi asked as he gazed at the bicycle. He hates bicycle with a passion. Only god knows why. He'll always get the feeling of rolling down the bicycle onto the road and got mown down by the cars.

" Ryou and I, unlike you, aren't _**that**_ rich to take the public transport every time we go out. And what's more! Riding a bicycle saves the environment because we don't use fuels to get it to move," Yami Bakura replied. " Now are you getting up? If not, you may walk all the way from here to the restaurant, which is what a slave was supposed to do. But since I'm such a _**kind**_ master, I decided to give you a ride."

But Yami Yuugi just stood rooted to the ground, staring at the bicycle with horror, thinking about all those bloody scenes he was projecting in his mind earlier on.

As if able to guess what's on his mind, Yami Bakura mocked, " Don't tell me my little Pharaoh is actually afraid of a bicycle? Come on. Don't be scared. I'll take _**good **_care of my royal Pharaoh."

" Who says I'm scared?" Yami Yuugi retorted and sat behind Yami Bakura and added nervously, " You better make sure you don't pull any crazy stunts!"

Yami Bakura looked at Yami Yuugi so tenderly and for one moment, Yami Yuugi really thought Yami Bakura actually had a kind side to him. But the false image was shattered when Yami Bakura cackled evilly, " Oh dearie. I promise I _**won't**_ do anything to hurt you."

Yami Yuugi could only hold on to Yami Bakura helplessly and see if Yami Bakura really kept any of his promises for now…

***

" Argh! Stop! You promised no stunts!" Yami Yuugi screamed as Yami Bakura rode wove his way through the streets.

Everybody on the street was staring at the duo oddly, shaking their heads in disapproval. But Yami Yuugi didn't care. He kept screaming for Yami Bakura to slow down but to no avail.

Even though he can't see Yami Bakura's face, he knew that the Tomb Robber must be laughing his head off.

" This wasn't even a stunt. And I don't think I call this speed fast," Yami Bakura shouted back at Yami Yuugi who was too hysterically screaming to hear him.

Giving a sudden twist to the left, the whole bicycle jerked violently. This caused Yami Yuugi to shrieked louder than before, and Yami Bakura could swear that his eardrums would burst eventually.

Having no choice, Yami Yuugi moved his hands from Yami Bakura's shoulder to his waist to grabbed at him more tightly to prevent himself from falling. It was completely fine for Yami Bakura, only that Yami Yuugi was practically sinking his nails into his flesh…

" Can you quit digging your nails into my flesh? It hurts! Just calm down and enjoy the _**nice**_ scenery," Yami Bakura said, hoping that Yami Yuugi would loosen his grip a little.

But instead, Yami Yuugi grabbed even tighter and yelled, " _**What**_ scenery? All I could see is a blur of moving things!"

Sighing, Yami Bakura could only wish that he wouldn't die of lost of blood before he even reached his destination…

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end here. Like it? Or not? Please review! I know I've not update for like an eternity, so please forgive me. It was all because of my homework load and my stupid writer's block. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes: Dear readers out there, just to let you all know, I'm not dead yet. I'm so terrible sorry for the extremely long delay. I know I promised to update sooner, but there are some unforeseen circumstances that stop me from doing so… One is because of schoolwork and exams, while the other was because my computer got virus attack, thus deleting all my ready-typed chapters. So as usual, thanks to all my kind reviewers out there! I love you all! Is anyone still reading this? Never mind. So now, sit back, relax and enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

"So can we go home now?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura who was pushing his bicycle.

The sky was overcast with dark ominous clouds while lightning flashed across the sky, threatening to rain.

" Well, sure. But this time, I'm not going to give you a ride. Not after what had happened just now," Yami Bakura said, clearly enjoying the horrified expression that had slowly formed on Yami Yuugi's face.

"Whu-what?! Hey, you brought me here, so you jolly well get me back alright?" Yami Yuugi started, but Yami Bakura continued to walk faster and faster, not caring about what he had said.

" Says who? I don't care about slaves like you, _**dearie**_ Pharaoh. You can run in the rain behind me for all I care. So, goodbye for now. Hope to see you arrive back at Ryou's apartment in one piece," Yami Bakura said as he mounts his bike and rode away, leaving Yami Yuugi chasing behind him, yelling for him to stop.

Yami Bakura laughed as if ride his bike. Haha! He never had so much fun for a very long time! He just can't wait to see the pathetic look on that Pharaoh's face when he gets back! Cackling madly along the road, Yami Bakura accelerated as he rides faster and faster back to Ryou's apartment…

Yami Yuugi started panting very hardly now. Damn that stupid, accursed Tomb Robber! How dare he left him behind! Stopping, Yami Yuugi leaned against a lamppost as he breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down. He swear that if he lay hands on that Tomb Robber, he would personally strangle him, skin him alive pull off his hair and…

Pitter-patter… what's that? It's _**wet**_… Looking up, Yami Yuugi saw that it's raining…

" Shit! I'm so going to kill that darn Tomb Robber!" Yami Yuugi screeched as he continued running. But as he was running, a horrible realization dawned on him…

" Where the heck am I?"

Getting back into the apartment, Yami Bakura flopped himself on the sofa and started cackling to himself madly again. He just can't wait to see how Yami Yuugi would crawl back. Lightning flashed and thundered roared in the distance. Yami Bakura pokes his head out of the window and saw that it was drizzling. Some part inside him nags that Yami Yuugi did not have an umbrella with him, but Yami Bakura pushed that thought deep inside him and flipped on the television.

Running around in circles around the neighborhood, Yami Yuugi almost screamed in frustration. He's lost! L-O-S-T! LOST! How could he possibly find his way back? Just then, to add on to his misery, the light drizzle turned to a heavy downpour, and within minutes, he was soaked to the bones.

Shivering with cold, Yami Yuugi gritted his teeth and traced his way back to the place where Yami Bakura left him and looked at the road signs, hoping to find some help to guide him back to Ryou's apartment. But unluckily for him, since it was raining, there's not a single one in sight. Everybody from before was gone, leaving Yami Yuugi all alone…

Yami Bakura off the television with boredom and looked at the clock nailed on the wall. Ryou had just called and said he won't be coming back home tonight and Yami Bakura could have the house all to himself. Of course, Yami Bakura was cheering and whooping. But inside him, he felt uneasy and guilty. It's already half-past eleven. Why hasn't that dense Pharaoh come back yet?

Getting up from the sofa, Yami Bakura walked to the window again, this time, seeing a familiar figure all drenched form head to toe, trembling with cold. Soon, a soft knock on the door could be heard. Walking over to the door, Yami Bakura grabbed the doorknob and was about to tick off Yami Yuugi for coming home so late when he open the door, when Yami Yuugi just collapsed straight on him, breathing hardly.

" Hey you! Why are you so late? You idiot! You should have at least call me if you don't have an umbrella!" Yami Bakura yelled at Yami Yuugi, dragging him into the house.

" You! Yo…I'm gonna skin you alive!" Yami Yuugi cried weakly as he raised his arms up lethargically up to Yami Bakura's hair and started pulling them, his words slurred.

Swatting Yami Yuugi's hand away from his hair, Yami Bakura kicked the door close and placed Yami Yuugi on the sofa, rushing to his room to get a towel to dry him up. After a few moments of searching for the towel, Yami Bakura ran to him and started to scrub him dry.

Just as Yami Bakura's fingers touched Yami Yuugi's forehead, he felt a sudden sear of heat. Yami Yuugi was burning up!

" Pharaoh, you are having a fever!" Yami Bakura cried out, surprised.

Yami Yuugi just gave a weak groan in reply as Yami Bakura wrapped the towel around him. He really wanted to skin that damn Tomb Robber alive now! It's him who caused him to be in this plight! But sadly, there's no more strength left on him. He felt cold and tired. Somehow, he was quite grateful that Yami Bakura was actually helping him instead of sitting at a side, laughing at how disastrous he looked.

Yami Bakura slowly took off the wet jacket from Yami Yuugi and unbuttoned his white shirt, causing Yami Yuugi to yelp in surprise even when in a subconscious state.

" Whu-what are you doing?" Yami Yuugi rasped and protested, trying to keep his shirt on.

" I'm trying to get the wet shirt off you, you stupid Pharaoh! The wet shirt will worsen your condition," Yami Bakura said and continued with his task.

Hearing this, Yami Yuugi obediently remained motionless as Yami Bakura removed his upper clothing.

Yami Bakura threw the wet clothes on the floor and moved to cover Yami Yuugi up with the towel. As he shifted closer to Yami Yuugi, his eyes zeroed in onto the flawless, pale and smooth skin of the figure in front of him. All of a sudden, Yami Bakura could feel his heart beat speed up and he was feeling rather breathless.

" What are you staring at?" Yami Yuugi asked weakly from below him.

Yami Bakura abruptly snapped out of his trance. " Nothing. Wait here, I'll…I'll get you some warm water," Yami Bakura stammered.

He placed Yami Yuugi down on the sofa and rushed to the kitchen, hand placed upon his hammering heart. What was happening to him?

_**Author's notes: First of all, a BIG THANK YOU to my dearest sister, riso-lynn, for the darkshipping scene at the end of this chapter! So as always, please review. Okay. This time as to not make you guys disappointed, I don't think I'll say "I'll update soon"… but anyway, I'll really try my best to update!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: So sorry my dearest readers. I'm so ever terribly sorry that I had not updated for so long. Haha. My only excuses are that for the pass few months, I'm too busy with homework and exams, so I have not enough time to update. Gee. But I don't really think this excuses are enough to cover up my laziness right? **_

_**So here is chapter 7 of the story. Enjoy reading and please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

Inside the kitchen, Yami Bakura scolded himself angrily for acting so stupidly. What's wrong with just a nude body? It's not as if the Pharaoh had something more on his body than his right? Grabbing a mug, Yami Bakura went to grab the kettle and poured the water into the mug. Mumbling some curses under his breath, he walked back into the living room to Yami Yuugi who was currently shivering under the towel.

" Here," Yami Bakura snapped and pushed the mug into Yami Yuugi's wobbly hands.

Not noticing Yami Bakura's sudden hostility, Yami Yuugi gulped the water down immediately only to spit it all out.

" It's not warm water! It's scalding hot!" Yami Yuugi yelped at a presently dripping wet Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura peered at Yami Yuugi through his soaking white hair, all kinds of swear words and curses forming up in his mind and was about to shout them all put when Yami Yuugi sneezed right on cue just as he opened his mouth.

" Uh…sorry?" Yami Yuugi chuckled weakly, amused by how Yami Bakura looked. Then, he suddenly coughed hardly, and doubled back in pain due to the impact on his stomach.

Anger forgotten, Yami Bakura gave a 'tch' and went to the bathroom in his bedroom to run a hot water bath for Yami Yuugi. After the tub was full, he went back to the living room and shook a half sleeping Yami Yuugi up.

" Whu-what now?" Yami Yuugi rasped irritatingly.

" Get up now. You need to remove those wet pants of yours," Yami Bakura said and tried to pull Yami Yuugi up. After catching a glance on Yami Yuugi's alarmed look, Yami Bakura added, " I'm not having any dirty thoughts so you can relax."

" Who's having duh-dirty thoughts?" Yami Yuugi retorted then waved Yami Bakura's hand away and stood up shakily.

" Ohho. So you can walk yourself? Then you better make your way to the bathroom yourself," Yami Bakura said then went back to his room.

" Who needs your help anyway," Yami Yuugi muttered under his breath and slowly groped on the furniture towards the bathroom. " Hey Tomb Robber, where's the bathroom?"

Yami Bakura who was lying on his bed cried out, " Keep your voice down. The neighbors around can hear you. The bathroom is in my room."

" Speaking about lowering my voice, yours is even louder," Yami Yuugi said then made his way towards Yami Bakura's room.

Once inside, he can see very clearly Yami Bakura was sprawled on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Staggering, Yami Yuugi gave a snort and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once inside, he pondered if he should lock the door behind him. But he supposed Yami Bakura would be decent enough to not barge in, so he left it unlocked. Then, he undressed himself and slowly climbed into the tub, then slowly relax his tensed and shivering body.

Outside, Yami Bakura sat up on the bed and yawned. Looks like the plan on enslaving the Pharaoh is no good. Not even had he not even started clearing anything, he had caused him lots of trouble. And now, he's having this fever! He won't have a good night sleep if that's the case. What's more, there's school tomorrow too!

" Oh great. Just more trouble for me," Yami Bakura slapped his forehead with his hand.

Feeling bored, he went over to where Yami Yuugi placed all his stuff and looked through them. Clothes, books, some personal stuff…nothing interesting here… Hmm… The Pharaoh's taking too much time in the bathroom, he thought to himself silently. And he still needs to brush his teeth before going to bed…

" Hey Pharaoh, you done? Your Master out here wants to use the bathroom. Come out now," Yami Bakura demanded, knocking on the door.

" Wait will you?" Yami Yuugi called out, trying to propel himself up from the tub, but found that he had no strength.

" I don't wait for people. Come out or I'll barge in," Yami Bakura said simply, hand on the doorknob already.

" Just wait for a couple of minutes will you? You can't just invade into other people's priva- Argh! Didn't I told you to WAIT?!" Yami Yuugi yelled, dropping himself into the tub again, grabbing the shower curtain to cover the tub, causing water to splash out.

Yami Bakura, who couldn't care turned the doorknob, surprised it was not locked, walked in just to see Yami Yuugi's hand grabbing the shower curtain. He almost said sorry and wanted to turn his back, but stopped himself. Why should he do that? He's not guilty of anything. It's his room, his bathroom, and he's the Pharaoh's master for this month.

Yami Yuugi, in the tub, was now blushing and was thinking of something to say. But what could he say to a barbarian who barges in when people are bathing? He resulted to telling Yami Bakura that he was not respecting other people's privacy and what a jerk he was, but all that came out from him were a few pathetic croaks.

Yami Bakura, smirking to himself went to the sink and took his toothbrush. " I didn't know I have a toad in the house."

Finding his voice again, Yami Yuugi, infuriated, yelled, " What did you come in for? You get out this instance!"

Toothbrush in his mouth, foam forming, Yami Bakura grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it aside, leaning close to Yami Yuugi and snarled, " My room, my say." Then, he turned back to the sink as he rinsed his mouth. Honestly, he can't believe what he just did! He knew Yami Yuugi was naked inside, but he just didn't care and pulled the curtain aside! Though it had been a quick glance, he saw everything of the Pharaoh. He could felt his cheeks burning slightly, but the heat receded quickly as he washed his face with cool water.

Then, just as he was about to walk out again, Yami Yuugi's voice came again, this time somehow soft and pleading. " Um… could you please help me get up from this tub? I have no strength to stand up…"

Eyes widening, Yami Bakura couldn't believe what he heard. He gave a loud animated, " Huh?" and turned towards Yami Yuugi, who had poked his head out and pointed to the towel nearby.

" You say you want me to help you out? As in me getting you out of this tub?" Yami Bakura asked, and added, " Hey, look here. I'm not your servants in ancient Egypt who help you with your bath and everything alright?"

" But I can't get out," Yami Yuugi whined.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yami Bakura hissed, " You owe me this." And he grabbed the towel and thrust it right in front of Yami Yuugi's face.

Giving a muffled "thanks", Yami Yuugi wrapped the towel around him after letting the water drain from the tub in order not to wet the towel, then called out to Yami Bakura.

Getting the shower curtain out of the way, Yami Bakura wind his arm around Yami Yuugi's waist and was surprised it was very slim. Yami Yuugi wrapped his arm around Yami Bakura's neck while the other arm grabbed on to his towel as if clinging onto dear life. Somehow, feeling quite awkward, Yami Yuugi turned away as Yami Bakura turned and faced him.

" Now listen, as a punishment for today, you'll clean up all the mess in my room by tomorrow night. No excuse," Yami Bakura said.

" But there's school tomorrow till late noon," Yami Yuugi protested but Yami Bakura gave him a glare that shut him up.

Looking on the floor, Yami Yuugi pouted, thinking about how busy he was going to be tomorrow, then sighed mentally to himself. It must be his unlucky month of the year… Apart from thinking this, Yami Yuugi was somewhat trying to get his thoughts off on something that was troubling him… The towel is very thin and quite wet due to the water on him, and it didn't help with the fact that Yami Bakura was pressed closely to him…

It seemed that Yami Bakura was actually thinking about the same thing. He could feel his blood rushing to a certain place, and he could soon feel a bulge forming in his pants… Argh… no way he should be feeling this… Hoping Yami Yuugi won't feel it, Yami Bakura continued walking, but stepped on Yami Yuugi's feet accidentally, then a series of things happened all at once.

Yami Yuugi was yelling in pain and pulled Yami Bakura down in order to support himself while he jumped on one foot, and due to the fact that his height and Yami Bakura's was a great difference, they slipped on the floor and fell on each other not before a certain white towel flew off…

_**Author's notes: Heh heh. Cliffhangers from me again….so sorry. Pardon me for any errors made! But it's kind of late already. So goodnight! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes: Yoohoo. I'm back again from such a looong break. Very, very sorry to readers out there who are reading my stories. I could only blame the fact that my homework load is getting more and more. And there seemed to have tests on every freaking week. I actually written this starting from April, but I just don't seem to have any inspiration. Well, to those that are reading my other stories, I'll try to update one at a time. I'm really sorry that my updates are so irregular now.**_

_**Well, it's chapter 8 of the story, and I'm not even sure if anybody is still reading this, but I'll just write anyway. Thank you to all my previous reviewers. I might not be able to thank each and everyone of you personally, so I'd like to say a big thank you here to you guys and hugs for all of you! You guys made me happy and continue on writing, so I really appreciate your support. Please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

It took Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura a few moments to realize what had happened before Yami Yuugi shouted at the top of his lungs.

" GET OFF ME YOU PERV!"

" YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND QUIT GROPING!" Yami Bakura yelled too, scrambling to his feet, trying to untangle himself from Yami Yuugi's iron grasped.

" I SWEAR I'M GOING TO—"

Yami Bakura didn't get to hear what Yami Yuugi's swearing to do as another source of shouting could also be heard.

" GET A GRIP ON YOURSELVES YOU FREAKING KIDS! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE INSTEAD OF HEARING YOU DOING YOUR MONKEY BUSINESS!" a screechy voice pierced through the whole apartment.

" See! Didn't I tell you there are neighbours around? People are complaining about you now!" Yami Bakura hissed angrily, finally getting himself up from Yami Yuugi. He stood up and brushed his shirt, glaring angrily at Yami Yuugi.

" I GOT THE IMPRESSION HE'S-"

" SHUT UP YOU FREAKING KIDS OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!" came the shrieking again, shutting Yami Yuugi up.

He muttered angrily under his breath something about being unfair and turned bright red when he realized something that is not quite right. Something about him basking in his naked glory with a certain Tomb Robber staring at him? Making an inhuman scream, Yami Yuugi miraculously mustered the strength to stand up even in his sickened state and pushed Yami Bakura out before banging the door shut and locked it.

Outside, Yami Bakura was breathing deeply, his whole face red, and he could only be grateful that he hadn't blush so deeply while in front of Yami Yuugi.

" Get a grip on yourself," he said to himself mentally slapping himself then was just about to return to his bed, mind finally cleared of a certain Pharaoh when—

" Do you think you could get my clothes for me?"

" Happy? Now you better sleep and don't bother me," Yami Bakura seethed at the ready-clothed Yami Yuugi who was stretching his leg on the mattress on the floor beside Yami Bakura's bed.

" I still fee unwe-"

" Like I'd care. That's your problem, so keep it to yourself. I got you here to be my slave, not be a doctor to listen to you whine about how unwell you are," Yami Bakura spat and turned off the lamps.

Making a face at Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi stuck out his tongue at him, but even in the dark he could already make out that Yami Bakura had already fallen asleep. Giving one last look at him, Yami Yuugi gave a cough before turning in.

_Hack! Hack! Hack!_

Yami Bakura woke up with a jolt upon the whooping cough of a certain someone. Growling, he stuck his head down the bed looking at the silhouette of Yami Yuugi.

" What the hell! Stop hacking you idiot! Can't you see people wants to slee-"

A hand shot up from below and punched him in the right cheek stopping him saying whatever he wanted to say. Not bothering to switch on the lamps, he jumped down on Yami Yuugi's mattress and was about to give him a piece of his mind plus beating him into a pulp when he realized Yami Yuugi was coughing seriously, tossing and turning about restlessly, half unconscious.

" Hey," Yami Bakura said carefully, reaching his toe out to poke him in the back., but the only reaction from Yami Yuugi was another series of coughing.

Why oh why, Ra? Why had he been so stupid to get this Pharaoh for a slave? Yami Bakura was enveloped in self-pity for himself for a moment before he hit for the lamps near him. Lights lighting the whole room, Yami Bakura was blinded by the sudden brightness of the room. Groaning, he buried his head in his hands before peeking out again, eyes adjusting to the invasion of the light in his room.

Looking down at the lump on the mattress, Yami Bakura felt like strangling Yami Yuugi to stop the irritating coughs. Yami Yuugi's form was convulsing while he coughed hardly. Yami Bakura was on the verge of screaming when he suddenly thought of some left over cough medicine in the fridge that was left a few weeks ago by Ryou who too developed serious coughs.

Speaking of Ryou, where the heck is he? He's not coming home? Growling, Yami Bakura trudged out of his bedroom to the living room as he grabbed the phone and punched in Ryou's cell phone number. After several rings, the hikari's voice was heard, accompanied by Yuugi's voice in the background, groaning sleepily about offing the cell phone to silent mode.

" Yes, who's this?" came Ryou's sleepy voice.

" It's me you brat! How come you're at the Pharaoh's midget's house instead of coming home?" Yami Bakura yelled into the phone. The sound of the phone dropping was heard loudly and clearly before Ryou's voice was heard again.

" Oh my! I'm so sorry I didn't inform you, yami. I went to Yuugi-kun's house to get some help for homework, and decided to stay over because it's already very late and it's raining heavily. Why did you call me anyway? You didn't kill Yuugi's yami did you?" came Ryou's suspicious tone.

" Of course not you idiot! That Pharaoh's killing me instead with his coughings! I can't even have a minute of peace!" Yami Bakura roared angrily, causing Ryou at the other line to wince.

" What happened? He seemed fine this afternoon before I left him," Ryou said, pondering.

" Well, he obviously ran in the rain and got sick miraculously. He's having a fever and is coughing non-stop. I won't go into the details. Now just tell me how can I stop this freaking Pharaoh from coughing!" Yami Bakura snarled impatiently.

" Get him some of my medicine from last time I guess. I'm no doctor… Well, give him a cough drop, but I have to tell you that the coughing won't stop," Ryou said.

" What-"

" Don't you dare complain! I have a feeling that you have a part to play Yuugi's yami falling ill, so you better take good care of him! Bye for now. I'm going to sleep. If his condition worsen, call me immediately."

With that, Ryou hung up, leaving Yami Bakura with the beeping of the phone. Cursing and swearing about what 'good' luck he have, Yami Bakura threw the phone at the couch as he sat on the other side, sulking and pouting.

He had the Pharaoh here to order him around to do his bidding, not the other way round! Now it's as if he's his servant. He swears the Pharaoh's going to pay back triple times to him after this flu is over. For now, he'll play nurse to him. Only for once! His pride does not allow him to do it again. Walking over to the kitchen, he pulled at the handle of the fridge, then search for the cough drop and fever medicine. Meanwhile, the coughing echoed around the house with the pitter-patter of the rain. Looks like the rain is not stopping any time sooner. The wind howled as it thrashed against the windows, blowing the rain onto the glass windows. A cold gust of wind entered through the windows that are not closed, causing the curtains to flap wildly.

" Ha! Finally found it! The Pharaoh should be glad that I'm not poisoning him!" Yami Bakura said as he grab a spoon and the medicine in his hands and proceeded to his room to where Yami Yuugi is coughing his lungs out.

Setting the medicine down on the bedside, he sat on the mattress beside Yami Yuugi and placed one hand on his forehead. Gosh, it still burns! However, Yami Yuugi is trembling like a leaf, probably due to being too cold.

" Come, get up and take your medicine," Yami Bakura said, voice surprisingly soft. Yami Yuugi reminded him of a sick child, helpless and vulnerable.

Moaning, Yami Yuugi's eyes opened slightly, then groan, " What's this? Poison? Get away!"

" It's medicine you ungrateful bastard! Now get up or I'll force it down your throat!" Yami Bakura sneered.

Swinging his arms about at Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi kept pushing him away, moaning, " Get away you monster! I won't be tricked! You're feeding me poison! Go!"

Infuriated, Yami Bakura attempted to pour the whole content of the medicine down his throat, but a thought nudged him. So what if he can't get the Pharaoh to take the medicine? He can use other measures to ensure him to do so…ack! No way! But it seemed the only way now…

Taking the spoon, pouring the suitable amount of medicine, he took it in his mouth, but now swallowing it. Then he pinned Yami Yuugi down on his bed.

" Help! Assassination of the pharaoh! He's going to poison m-" came Yami Yuugi's strangled cry, but it died out when Yami Bakura's lips was pushed forcefully on his.

Catching him by surprise, Yami Yuugi opened his mouth big to yell, but that was what Yami Bakura had wanted. Quickly, he transferred the content in his mouth to Yami Yuugi's then forced him to drain it down him. Spluttering, Yami Yuugi tried to spit it out, but it was already down his throat.

Grinning, Yami Bakura looked at the shocked-face Yami Yuugi, his hair falling on his face. Mission accomplished!

" Now, now. Pharaoh, do you want to do it again, or you'll take the rest of the medicine like a good boy and sleep? I don't really mind though. You have sweet lips" Yami Bakura mocked, licking the collar bone of Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi turned red, then white, then fainted right on the spot due to shock, leaving Yami Bakura amused and yet annoyed that he didn't take the fever medicine.

" Sleep tight Pharaoh," Yami Bakura smiled then was about to return to his own bed before remembering how Yami Yuugi was trembling before.

" As a present for you taking your medicine, I shall warm you up a bit."

**_Author's notes: Yay! Chapter finally done! Kura really over did it! Of course, right now, he's only teasing our Pharaoh ok? Please forgive me for the errors in the story! Please review! Till next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's notes: Hi! I'm finally back again. Sorry that I've been MIA for such a long period of time. Well, just to tell you guys, I'm not dead yet, so here I am, updating this fic. In case you've been wondering who the hell I am, I'm previously kyeewoo, but I changed my pen name. It's the holidays now, so I think I'll be able to update quite often, provided that my parents don't bar me from the computer. So let me cut with the crap and start on the chapter shall we? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

~~~Previously~~~

"Sleep tight Pharaoh," Yami Bakura smiled then was about to return to his own bed before remembering how Yami Yuugi was trembling before.

"As a present for you taking your medicine, I shall warm you up a bit."

~~~Now~~~

Hot and flushed, Yami Yuugi tried to kick whatever thing that was on him that was making him feel so warm, only to find that he couldn't. Hell, he couldn't even move his hands, let alone his legs. Eyes snapping open, Yami Yuugi tried to get up, but to no avail. What's happening now?

Struggling, Yami Yuugi managed to make out what was constricting him that resulted in his inability to move. Trying very hard to at least get his head up, he found himself wrapped in two thick quilts that was tied together, around him. What's more, it seemed that Yami Bakura had deliberately placed him near the heater…

"Damn you, Tomb Robber!"

* * *

"You what?" exclaimed Yami Malik who was having trouble to breathe while laughing so hardly.

"He was shivering and all, so I've decided to nice guy for once! It's a pity I won't be home to see his expression when he found himself tied with those quilts of Ryou," Yami Bakura cackled as Malik merely shook his head at the two yamis.

Ryou and Yuugi had joined them at their table.

"Where's my yami?" Yuugi asked, not seeing Yami Yuugi anywhere in class or school. "You didn't murder him did you? Because you know if you really did I'll-"

"Just shut your trap okay? His Almightiness isn't dead alright? He'd just caught a flu, and is currently residing comfortably near my heater," Yami Bakura shushed Yuugi, and then began laughing again along with Yami Malik.

"What did you just say?" Ryou nearly shrieked.

"I said that the Pharaoh is currently residing comfortably near my heate-"

"You had the heater on?" Ryou cried in horror.

"Well, if you're afraid for the electric bills, I can surely force some cash out from the Pharao-"

"You idiot! Do you know what month is it now? It's freaking April for heaven's sake! And you said you turned the heater on?" Ryou screeched, needing Yuugi to calm him down.

"Hey, don't get so worked up okay? He won't die of the heat because I made sure he was able to break free from those quilts," Yami Bakura said with assurance, not liking the way Ryou blowing his top off.

"Ryou, just chill okay? I'm sure my yami will be ok," Yuugi added, though not sounding very certain too.

Nodding at Yuugi, Ryou glared at Yami Bakura for a while, before softening his expression and apologized. "I'm sorry, yami. I just feel that it's my responsible if Yuugi's yami had met with any mishap or anything."

Waving him away, Yami Bakura sulked at his fingers, ignoring Ryou. Seeing that things weren't exactly that well, Yuugi steered Ryou back to their own seats.

"Well, that's clearly unwise of you," Malik said, but Yami Malik clammed his mouth.

"Now, now, I'm certain our Tomb Robber don't really appreciate anymore criticism since his hikari had just yelled at him. Let's leave him alone to brood over it," Yami Malik said and pulled Malik away, before winking at Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura merely shrugged at him before returning his gaze on his nails. What if that stupid Pharaoh was too stupid to even get free from the quilts? What if his fever got worse because he didn't take the fever medicine? What if he was roasted alive right in front of the heater? He surely don't want to collect the Pharaoh's corpse…

* * *

Finally freeing himself from those accursed quilts, Yami Yuugi collapsed on the floor, panting hard. He had to wriggle out of those quilts and too had to try to squeeze himself out of the constricting space. It sure needed energy to do so… Speaking of energy, he's so hungry now. Looking at the clock, he realized it had already been 0930. He had actually taken one full hour to get out of those quilts…

Looking at the heater, Yami Yuugi stood up and kicked it hard to vent his energy, before quickly bending down to steady it as it was about to fall. He wouldn't want to be blamed for the damage of the heater, and do another month of service for that Tomb Robber!

Still feeling a bit heavy in the head, Yami Yuugi trudged to the kitchen and looked around. There was a note on the table, beside some toast and a hard-boiled egg. Walking towards the able, Yami Yuugi sat down on the chair and looked at the note scribbled by Yami Bakura.

_Hey there dog,_

_If you're even here to read this note, that means you had obviously gotten free from those quilts. There's breakfast as you can see unless you're blind, and after finishing it, wash up everything in sink and start cleaning the whole house. Don't think that you can get away with being sick and skip the chores. Your fever medicine is somewhere in the third cabinet. Go search it yourself. Remember, not a speck of dust should be seen when I come home, and also, do the laundry too._

_Your Master._

Clenching his teeth at the note, Yami Yuugi was tempted to tear it up. That Tomb Robber is seriously unreasonable in all ways. How he wished he could just strangle him someday! Looking at the toast, Yami Yuugi took one carefully and took a bite. It was already cold and hard like cardboard, making it dry and hard for him to consume. Coughing, Yami Yuugi went to get himself a glass of water. Grabbing the mug, Yami Yuugi poured some water inside and gulped the water down.

After spending a long time finishing his cold and hard breakfast, Yami Yuugi looked at the sink and found himself in dismay. Yami Bakura had left him with lots of dishes to wash… What in the name of Ra had he eaten this morning to accumulate so many plates? However, the answer came from somewhere at the back of his mind. Most of the dishes came from his failed attempt at cooking yesterday…

Muttering curses at Yami Bakura under his breath, Yami Yuugi looked at the dishes, and stood there, wondering how he should wash them. Grabbing the bottle of detergent, he turned the tap on, letting the water run as he squirt the whole content of the bottle of detergent onto the plates and utensils. Bubbles rose and soon, the whole sink and the plates were covered with white foam.

"Um…I guess this is done now?" Yami Yuugi said to himself as he looked at the sink.

Turning the tap to the fullest amount, he watched as the water run at high speed and creating more bubbles… Sensing something is terribly wrong, he turn the tap off and looked at the bubbly mess. Grabbing all the plates up one by one, he grabbed a plastic container and threw them in, only to hear some clattering of the plates…

"Okay. I certainly didn't hear that," Yami Yuugi told himself, as he went to do the other chores…

_**Author's notes: Yeah, quite short for a chapter I know, and please forgive if there's any grammatical and spelling errors… anyway, I'll try updating soon. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes: Finally! Exams are over! As I've said, last chapter is really short, so sorry for readers out there. I hope you guys are still reading this…at least give some comfort to a poor girl like me… well, just joking. Haha. Thank you for the previous reviews! At least I know my stories are still being appreciated and that's my motivation to type more! **_

_**As I've said, exams are finally over, which means I can type more during the oncoming holidays. I can only apologise again and again and again for the inconsistent updates over these two years…secondary school workload is really…grr… Plus me entering Sec 3 also very stressful this year so I beg for your understanding why I'm so slow on updating now… Well, so here's chapter 10. Read enjoy and drop a review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

"Are you sure you'll be okay going home yourself?" Ryou asked, trying to get Yami Bakura to look at him. However, it seemed that Yami Bakura was still angry about Ryou snapping at him earlier during lessons.

Yami Bakura ignored Ryou, but was pulled back by Malik who shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're that petty over such a small dispute," Malik said as Yami Malik stood beside him, trying to get him to release Yami Bakura who seemed to be wanting to rip Malik's hand off his joint.

"Hikari, I guess our Tomb Robber must be quite tired already. You should just-"

A glare from Malik told Yami Malik to shut up. Sighing, Yami Malik shrugged his shoulders and gave a helpless look to Yami Bakura who merely snorted in his way.

"If what you guys want is an answer, then yeah, I'm perfectly okay with going home myself. Happy? I'm sure I won't stop by and talk to strangers. I'll just be an obedient little boy and go straight home okay?" Yami Bakura scorned and stomped off to the direction where the apartment is.

"Do you think he'll simmer down?" Yuugi asked in a soft voice while Ryou heaved a deep sigh.

"Don't worry. He has all the time he wants to vent his anger on the Pharaoh!" Yami Malik cackled as he pushed the hikaris to the direction of the new game centre. "Now, we won't want to be missing anything interesting right? Hurry then!"

Without being able to protest about Yami Yuugi being the victim of Yami Bakura's wrath, Yuugi could only hope that his yami would survive for the day before he cleared his mind of all thoughts and skipped happily to the game centre.

* * *

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Yami Yuugi cried in distress as he looked at the mess he had made while cleaning the house. Ironically, instead of getting the place to look more habitable, he had made it worse. Duster in one hand, Yami Yuugi could only sneeze as the dust bunnies attacked him when he tried to clear the dust from Yami Bakura's room. The windows were rather murky, and it made the whole room look dark and gloomy… Caught in a coughing and sneezing frenzy, Yami Yuugi felt his eyes get smarted with tears as he tried clearing the dust away. However, he felt weak due to the fact that he's still recovering from last night's fever…

Flinging the duster away, Yami Yuugi collapsed onto the bed and tried to keep himself from screaming with frustration. Damn it, damn it! Why had he entered this service for that Tomb Robber? HE should be the one ordering that Tomb Robber around, having Yami Bakura serving _him_, not the other way round! Yeah, that should be the case. If only he…okay, that's impossible because he was the one who said so freely without even processing his words in his brain. That famous line 'you can tell me to do anything for you as repayment'… closing his eyes, he could only blame himself for landing into such a situation and—_growl._

Okay, that doesn't sound too right. Opening one eye, Yami Yuugi looked around. No one, just him…

_Growl_…

Oh great. Just the right time for his stomach to demand for food…

* * *

Pouting, Yami Bakura reached the doorstep and stared at the door. What is the Pharaoh doing now? Would he be that obedient to finish the chores? Looking at his watch, he figured that the Pharaoh must be feeling hungry by now. Perhaps he might treat him some lunch if he did finish his chores… Inserting the key into the lock, Yami Bakura took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

Unexpectedly, the living room _looked_ surprisingly clean. The huge pile of magazine that Yami Bakura had stacked at the table was gone and the stray clothes that he had thrown around on the couch were not in sight too. Walking towards the kitchen, Yami Bakura could see that the basin was clear of the dishes that he had deliberately left there for Yami Yuugi to wash. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned away and walked towards his room.

Even though the house looked clean, somewhere in Yami Bakura's guts felt that it doesn't feel clean at all. However, maybe that's just because he wasn't used to it. Wondering if Yami Yuugi was in his room, Yami Bakura pushed the slightly ajar door of his room and entered.

The first thing that he registered was the pail of water under his window. The rag used for cleaning the window was still hanging by the pail. Well, perhaps Yami Yuugi had forgotten to take it… walking towards the window, Yami Bakura frowned as he looked at the dust-filled windows…hmm… perhaps he could forgive Yami Yuugi for this teeny weeny tiny problem considering the fact that the other parts of the house look relatively clean. Speaking of the Pharaoh, where was he? Stepping towards his bathroom, Yami Bakura turned the knob and looked inside—

"Okay, I'm not going to raise my voice. I'm not going to get angry. I'm not going to—GET YOUR ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW BLOODY PHARAOH!"

All was silent.

~~~After approximately an hour~~~

"Now, now, what have we got here?"

"How did you know I'm here?" Yami Yuugi cried with bewilderment, bits of noodles still protruding from his mouth.

"You're going to come home with me right now," Yami Bakura hissed with controlled anger as he pulled Yami Yuugi off the chair and went out of the game shop, dragging a yelling Pharaoh behind him.

After a journey of shouting curses at Yami Bakura, they reached finally Ryou's apartment as Yami Bakura kicked the door open and threw Yami Yuugi on the floor before slamming the door shut.

"Ouch! What was that for?"" Yami Yuugi said with indignity as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt.

A smile lit up on Yami Bakura's face as he repeated Yami Yuugi's question.

"What was that for? You better think twice before you ask me any questions Pharaoh. Come!" Yami Bakura commanded as he grabbed Yami Yuugi at the scruff of his neck and led him to the kitchen.

"First stop. What do you see here?" Yami Bakura said as he pointed to the plastic container.

"Um…" Yami Yuugi hesitated as he tried to remember what he did to the plates…a faint memory of him throwing them in flashed in his mind… "I see the dishes?"

"Corrections, my dear. You see the broken dishes," Yami Bakura said as he pushed Yami Yuugi to the front for him to have a better look into the container. Indeed, most of the plates inside were broken. Some that were not already broken had visible cracks too.

"I—"

"Next stop," Yami Bakura snapped, pulling Yami Yuugi to the living room. "What do you see now?"

"A rather clean living room?" Yami Yuugi tried again.

"Yeah, that's what I'd thought as well, right until I see this," Yami Bakura said as he pointed to one of the cupboard. "There, open it."

"You don't have to do this…at the most, I can clean it again?" Yami Yuugi sighed, not wanting to tolerate the crap that Yami Bakura was giving him right now. Seriously, he's very tired from the day's hard work, and he didn't even finish his lunch. What's more, he's still ill! How can that Tomb Robber be so inconsiderate to do this? Oh yeah, wait a moment. Yami Bakura doesn't even have a conscience, why would he care?

"Clean it again? You come here now," Yami Bakura said as he grabbed Yami Yuugi at the arm and pulled him to his room. "What is this? I told you not a speck of dust didn't I? Look at what this is!"

Yami Bakura chided as he swept his finger across his table and shoved it into Yami Yuugi's face.

"Look at this."

"Yeah, I know, your finger is covered with dust. You don't have to shove it straight in my face," Yami Yuugi said as he tried to ignore his growling stomach and the fact that he's getting more and more impatient.

"I guess I have to impose punishment for you Pharaoh. For the last time I checked, you're here to be my personal slave. Didn't I say you're not to go out of this apartment without my permission? And had you done the laundry? No! You haven't done a single damn thing that's up to standard! The dishes are broken by you, all the clothes are still unwashed and piled up next to the washing machine, I still see dust in my room and my room's bathroom is so clean! So clean until I can see all the water you'd splashed everywhere and almost tripped while I walked into it! Tell me Pharaoh, do you honestly think I'd brought you here for some Hawaii vacation and let you mess my place?"

"Could you please just shut up? You're giving me a headache! I know I'm not here for some vacation but to be your slave, but cut me some slack! For your information, I'm still sick! I don't know what's wrong with that stuck up attitude of yours, but what gives you the right to just rush into my house and grab me while I'm still having my lunch? If you didn't know, I hadn't had anything after that miserable toast for breakfast! I did try my best to do all those chores but I don't know how to do them! What makes you think I do chores well? I'm a Pharaoh for Ra's sake so you tell me! How do I know how to do your stupid chores? What makes you think—" Yami Yuugi yelled at the top of his voice but was cut off when a series of coughing seized him as he started shaking violently as he tried to suppress the coughs, grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yami Bakura asked as he approached Yami Yuugi cautiously, having mixed feelings. Was he really that…bad and heartless?

"Just go away, I can cough to death for all you care," Yami Yuugi said in between gasps of air as he waved Yami Bakura away.

"Did you take your medicine? I told you in the note it's at the thir—"

"Do you think I have the time to find it and take it?" Yami Yuugi snapped as he tried to get up from the floor to go to the kitchen and get himself a cup of water before getting wobbly on his feet again.

"Just stay there. I'll get it for you."

"How could I get my Master to get it for me?" Yami Yuugi spat as he tried getting up again.

"Just stay down," Yami Bakura commanded as he went to the kitchen and grab a mug, filling it with water and searched through the cabinet to look for the cough medicine. After getting what he needs, he went back to Yami Yuugi who was still on the floor, face red from the coughing.

Frowning, Yami Bakura placed the medicine and water down on the table before carrying Yami Yuugi up to his bed and placed him down. Protesting, Yami Yuugi tried to wiggle out but a glare from Yami Bakura seemed to have stopped him. After placing him down, Yami Bakura thrust the mug and medicine at Yami Yuugi.

"Here, take it yourself. I guess you wouldn't want to be fed by me again do you?" Yami Bakura said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"What do you mean by again? Since when had you fed me?" Yami Yuugi called after him but got no reply. Darn that Tomb Robber, always leaving things hanging without really explaining them! Swallowing the medicine and gulping some water, a very disturbing scene crossed Yami Yuugi's mind as he vaguely remember what happened.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Come, get up and take your medicine," Yami Bakura said, voice surprisingly soft. Yami Yuugi reminded him of a sick child, helpless and vulnerable. _

_Moaning, Yami Yuugi's eyes opened slightly, then groan, "What's this? Poison? Get away!"_

"_It's medicine you ungrateful bastard! Now get up or I'll force it down your throat!" Yami Bakura sneered. _

_Swinging his arms about at Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi kept pushing him away, moaning, "Get away you monster! I won't be tricked! You're feeding me poison! Go!"_

_Infuriated, Yami Bakura attempted to pour the whole content of the medicine down his throat, but a thought nudged him. So what if he can't get the Pharaoh to take the medicine? He can use other measures to ensure him to do so…ack! No way! But it seemed the only way now…_

_Taking the spoon, pouring the suitable amount of medicine, he took it in his mouth, but now swallowing it. Then he pinned Yami Yuugi down on his bed._

"_Help! Assassination of the pharaoh! He's going to poison m-" came Yami Yuugi's strangled cry, but it died out when Yami Bakura's lips was pushed forcefully on his. _

_Catching him by surprise, Yami Yuugi opened his mouth big to yell, but that was what Yami Bakura had wanted. Quickly, he transferred the content in his mouth to Yami Yuugi's then forced him to drain it down him. Spluttering, Yami Yuugi tried to spit it out, but it was already down his throat. _

_Grinning, Yami Bakura looked at the shocked-face Yami Yuugi, his hair falling on his face. Mission accomplished! _

"_Now, now. Pharaoh, do you want to do it again, or you'll take the rest of the medicine like a good boy and sleep? I don't really mind though. You have sweet lips" Yami Bakura mocked, licking the collar bone of Yami Yuugi. _

~~~End of Flashback~~~

He what? Indignation rushed through him as he felt his face blushing. He felt faint all of a sudden and he couldn't tell why. Oh Ra, will he encounter another of this again? Oh gods! He want to leave right now!

The door opened and Yami Yuugi jumped, knowing its Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura strolled in and looked at Yami Yuugi who looked rather flushed and tensed, watching his every move.

"You know Pharaoh, I'm really convinced that you can't do housework," Yami Bakura said as he walked towards him.

Gulping, Yami Yuugi nodded uncertainly as Yami Bakura leaned in towards him.

"So? Are you going to let me off?"

"Let you off? Of course not!"

"Then?"

"I figured I'll just have to spend tomorrow teaching you how to do the chores."

_**Author's notes: Ha. Yami Yuugi sure thought he could get away easily. Well, that's all for today! It's night now, and I'm going to sleep…do review and tell me how's the chapter! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's notes: *peeps around* I hope that you guys are still following this story, although I must say that I deserves it if you guys stop reading this story due to my inconsistent updates. School had restarted yet again, and really, I'm getting very sick and tired of all the tests and homework. I had a bit of writer's block for this story, and had been more successful with my other fic as the ideas just flow so smoothly for it, so I apologize for not updating fast.**_

_**To previous readers and reviewers, thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are so nice and it really motivates me to write more, so thank you! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

"You are in luck that I've decided to be so kind and let you off for the day," Yami Bakura ranted while clearing the broken dishes. He knew he has to rely on himself and get this done quick. He wouldn't want the Pharaoh getting his hands on those dishes again while he faces the wrath of Ryou.

"And I've heard that for the thousandth time today," Yami Yuugi replied, looking up from his homework that Yami Bakura had _so_ kindly brought back for him.

"Get your arse off the couch and take the garbage out," Yami Bakura pouted. Seriously, that Pharaoh still thinks he's living in his palace… "Seriously, I don't know why I got you back as a slave…"

"Well, you can always send me back," Yami Yuugi perked up, saying hopefully, only to choke back with a cough.

"Serve you right," Yami Bakura muttered under his breath, and then continued, "Of course I won't let you back so easily. You still have a few more weeks to suffer. Don't think that I'll let you off so easily."

Pretending not to hear anything, Yami Yuugi stood up grumpily and looked at the black trash bag that was filled with foul-smelling garbage.

"Had something just died in there?" he wrinkled his nose, showing his disgust. He is beginning to question the hygiene of this whole house…Just how did Ryou stand Yami Bakura?

"Um…" Yami Bakura frowned as he tried to remember the last time he had emptied the bin. "Just do your job and don't bother asking so much. Got that? You got to talk less and do more."

Feeling rather indignant, Yami Yuugi wanted to rebut Yami Bakura, but thought the better of it. Talking with that blockhead would only waste his energy and effort. Dragging the trash bag out of the kitchen, Yami Yuugi sulked and kicked the door opened.

"Watch it will you? I know it's not your house, but spare a thought for others," scolded Yami Bakura as he placed the dishes he had been arranging down and walked towards the door. "What's this? Pharaoh! Look at this!"

"Now what's your problem? I've got enough of you ordering me around and—that wasn't made by me was it…?"

"Who do you think it's made by? Me, you idiot!" Yami Bakura snapped.

Looking down at the trash, Yami Yuugi gulped. He had trudged over the sharp end of the table, and had cut a hole through the trash bag, resulting in all the foul-smelling liquid from inside to leak out onto the floor. Glancing up at Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi had the feeling that more trouble had come for him. Oh Ra, save him…

* * *

"I think I shall go home now, guys," Ryou said as he looked at his watch.

"Going so fast? It's still early! Come on, just one last game," Malik said as he tugged at Ryou's right sleeve, giving his puppy eyes.

"I have to check on my yami and make sure he doesn't…" Ryou looked at Yuugi who nodded. Surely Yami Bakura would not harm the Pharaoh? Hell, why did he have such a troublesome yami? At least Yami Malik is better!

"Can I come with you?" Yuugi asked meekly as he looked at Ryou, his eyes shining and pleading.

"Well, since it's concerning the life and death of your yami, I guess you can," Ryou said as he slung his bag over his shoulders and made his way to the exit of the game centre. Sighing, he wished that Yuugi won't see anything he did not wish to see when he reach his apartment.

"Let's all go!" Yami Malik added in, and soon, all four of them headed back to Ryou's apartment.

On the way home, Ryou tried his mind link to see if Yami Bakura had done anything to Yami Yuugi, but he couldn't tap into his mind. Seemed like Yami Bakura had blocked him from his mind. Was he still angry over that small dispute? Knowing his yami being so petty, Ryou confirmed that he was still angry…

Upon reaching his doorstep, Ryou inserted his key cautiously as he sucked in a deep breath. Please, let there be no bloodshed, no corpse, no nothing…

"Clean that up or I'll force you to lick it up!"

Uh…what was that about? All three hikaris and Yami Malik looked at each other, a confused expression plastered on their faces.

"It's gross! You can't expect me to do that! You do it yourself! I, the Pharaoh won't clean up the mess you had made!" came Yami Yuugi's defiant reply.

Yuugi wanted to open the door, but the other three stopped him. Giving them a questioning look, Yuugi couldn't help but implored them, only earning a shake of his head from Malik who pointed inside and did some gesticulations.

"The mess I'd made? I had the impression you were the one who caused this to happen! Besides, you're my dog now, so don't talk about being a Pharaoh or not. Hurry up!"

"But it's sticky and disgusting…"

"You certainly didn't find it so when you dragged it out."

Ryou, Yuugi and Malik could swear that their expressions were incomprehensible. Just where exactly is this conversation leading to?

"You were the one who forced me! Get your hands off me!"

"Not until you clean that up! I repeat, you either clean it up or I'll force you to lick it up!" Yami Bakura's voice was firm and assertive, demanding for Yami Yuugi's obedience.

Tugging at Ryou, Yuugi pleaded for him to open the door.

"I swear my yami is sexually harassed by your yami! He's forcing him to…to…" Yuugi whispered furiously as he blushed, unable to continue what he wanted to say.

"I said get your hands off me! I can't stand people manhandling me!" Yami Yuugi's shrill voice was heard between knocks and loud stomping.

"You—"

A loud thud was heard followed by another cry. Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. He's yami is going to be hurt by Yami Bakura, and he won't allow that! Pushing Ryou and Malik away from the door, he barged in, and the first thing he saw almost made him faint. Wasn't Yami Bakura the one assaulting his yami?

Why was Yami Yuugi on top of Yami Bakura on the couch, and why were his hands on Yami Bakura's half buttoned shirt?

_**Author's notes: Okay, I don't know how this fared. And, I admit, a very short chapter after a long hiatus… So sorry… *bows* Well, but still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I will take more time to update, so stay tune! Thank you for reading. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's notes: And yes, after not updating for such a long time, I'm finally back! These two years have been extremely hard for me since I had a major exam. However, it's all over now, and I'm happy to say I'm rather satisfied with my results for O-levels after seeing how all my previous tests and prelims had been such a disaster.**_

_**To previous reviewers/people who have favourite this fic, I'm so grateful and thankful for all of you sticking through with me even though I have such a sucky update status. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I own YGO, I wouldn't be writing **__**fan fictions**__**.**_

* * *

Ra had a terrible sense of humour, and Yami Bakura was not amused at all. Seeing a whole bunch of people charging into his house (okay, it's Ryou's house, but…), ready to attack him was not what he expected when he 'enslaved' the Pharaoh. The plan was simple: Force the Pharaoh to be his slave for a month and finish his chores while tormenting him in the process. The way he see it, he was the one being tormented instead of the Pharaoh. Not only did he not know how to do house chores, he caused more trouble than good.

"Sorry, I didn't know that…" Yuugi blushed a deep red as he sat on the couch, his head bowed.

"But what are you doing on top of Kura-kins, removing his shirt?" Yami Malik asked, looking at the equally embarrassed Pharaoh. "It looked as though you're trying to…Oh my! It's so embarrassing to get this out. It seemed as though you're…" Yami Malik who could no longer contain his laughter started giggling.

"I was just trying to get his shirt off to clean the water that leaked out from the garbage bag because he was forcing me to clean it with my tongue," Yami Yuugi replied, then shot a glare at Yami Bakura who snorted.

"Well, well, since the misunderstanding had been cleared, let's all go home now shall we?" Malik clapped his hands as he stood up from the couch, smacking Yami Malik's head for his incessant giggling that turned to loud laughters.

"I'm sorry for the trouble…" Ryou muttered as he heaved a sigh. Just how long would Yami Bakura see how childish he was?

Yuugi stood up too, ready to go. "Um… Bakura, I'm sorry for my rashness…"

"Tch." Was the only reply he got as Yami Bakura stormed into his room uncharacteristically, leaving the others in the living room.

"I'll be fine here, Yuugi. So hurry home," Yami Yuugi patted Yuugi on the arm as Yuugi took another glance at the door to Bakura's room before waving goodbye and went off with Malik and Yami Malik who were already out of the door.

"I'm so sorry for what had happened. I'll talk to Bakura about this later," Ryou sighed as he closed the door and said to Yami Yuugi, who shook his head in appreciation.

"It's alright. There were just some misunderstandings. Nothing really that important. Besides, I'm at fault too," Yami Yuugi assured Ryou who raised his eyebrows, seeing that Yami Yuugi had actually sort of defended for Yami Bakura.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with Bakura in that room?" Ryou asked as Yami Yuugi made his way to Yami Bakura's room.

"I guess so," Yami Yuugi replied uncertainly before bidding Ryou good night.

Watching the back of Yami Yuugi, Ryou could only hope that there would be no bloodshed the next morning he woke up.

Meanwhile in the room, Yami Bakura was seething as he punched the pillows. Did those bastards outside not know that the walls were pretty thin here, and he could hear their conversations? Why was everybody pushing the blame onto him? As far as he could admit, yes, he did go overboard, but the Pharaoh had done his fair share of misdeeds too and nobody was criticizing him. Yes, they were all ganging up on him. That could be the only possible and feasible explanation that entered Yami Bakura's mind as he gave the pillows yet another punch before hearing the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was Yami Yuugi who stared at the uncharacteristic behaviour of Yami Bakura. Him venting his anger on pillows? A smirk threatened to tug the corners Yami Yuugi's lips, but he suppressed it and kept a straight face.

"You had better taken your medicine before you sleep. I don't want another night of hearing you hacking to death," Yami Bakura growled as he pushed the pillows back in place.

"I would so politely like to remind you who caused this," Yami Yuugi hissed as he walked in and closed the door behind him, before going to the makeshift wardrobe Ryou had kindly put up for him and grabbed a clean shirt before unbuttoning the one he was wearing and started changing.

Yami Bakura felt himself getting hotter in the face as his eyes trailed the lean muscles on Yami Yuugi's arms, then his torso, then slowly concentrating on his pink nip—Ack! What the hell was he thinking?! But that perfectly pale skin of his was glowing with a sort of radiance that—Stop! Yami Bakura could have stabbed himself over and over again with the Millennium Rod for such inappropriate thoughts, especially ones about the Pharaoh when he noticed Yami Yuugi shooting him a weird glance.

"What are you looking at?" Yami Yuugi tried to sound indignant, hoping that the frustration would mask his nervousness and the fact that he was unnerved by the momentary animalistic glimpse in Yami Bakura's eyes. Oh Ra, would he ever survive a month in this hell?

Yami Bakura gave a grunt before pulling the blankets over his head and lay on his bed. With the safety of his blanket, he couldn't help but heaved a sigh of relief. He could not believe that he harboured weird thoughts for the Pharaoh!

_No. It's nothing like that. I like girls. I like boobs!_

_But you did find yourself excited over the fact that he was nearly straddling you just now_, a voice in his head suddenly rang, nearly causing Yami Bakura to yelp in surprise.

_Nope! I like girls, I like boobs. It's just the freaking raging hormones! _

A soft thump resounded beside him, telling him that Yami Yuugi was near him, just right beside his bed at the mattress. The click of the lamp told Yami Bakura enough that the lights were turned off. By then, Yami Bakura could already feel himself hyperventilating. The sudden thought of Yami Yuugi just next to him on the floor seemed to quicken his heartbeat.

"Hey Tomb Robber."

The voice nearly made Yami Bakura jumped. Trying to sound normal, Yami Bakura feigned annoyance before replying, "What?"

"If you are having a wet dream, keep your volume down. I'm trying to sleep here."

Damn the Pharaoh! If only he knew!

~Next Morning~

Yami Yuugi had woken up to the smell of toasts, eggs and bacon. Breathing in the aroma of the breakfast, he gave a small stretch before turning to his side, only seeing Yami Bakura's brown eyes staring back at him.

"Woah! What are you doing?!"

The immediate reaction of Yami Yuugi was to push Yami Bakura away and check for missing clothing but his pride stopped him.

"Tsk, tsk. You're late. You were supposed to prepare breakfast and now Ryou was the one doing it. Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school," Yami Bakura frowned, his nose wrinkling. "And, you're supposed to greet me with a 'Good morning, Master'."

"This wasn't part of the routine you had for me," Yami Yuugi gritted his teeth at Yami Bakura who gave a lopsided smirk.

"Now it is."

With that, Yami Bakura made his way out of the room.

"Stuck-up asshole," Yami Yuugi muttered under his breath as he sat up from the mattress.

Yami Bakura turned around, as if hearing what he had said and cocked his head, leaning against the doorframe.

"What now, _Master_?" Yami Yuugi's voice was laced with sarcasm as he glared at Yami Bakura.

"Just for your information, your breath stinks. Do make sure you brush your teeth properly," Yami Bakura smiled sweetly, as he walked—no—strutted out of the room, leaving Yami Yuugi mouth agape.

* * *

**_Author's notes: I'm so sorry to end it here. I could have updated this earlier on Thursday but just right at the moment I wanted to post this chapter, my internet access was cut off…then for the following days, my computer monitor miraculously decided to enter eternal rest by giving me a black screen….anyway, please do drop me a review despite the short chapter! _**


End file.
